Solsticio y equinoccio de una Declaracion
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Usagi x Hiroki


_**Te quiero…no te quiero…ya no te quiero…ya no te quiero más…o tanto como tu…tanto como me quisiste…tanto como aun me quieres…**_

 _ **RAMMSTEIN-WO BIST DU-**_

 _-¡Amo el olor a verano! -_

 _-¿Acaso tiene olor?_

 _-Claro que tiene._

 _-¿Y cuál es?.._

 _-Mmmm bueno... Pues sería el olor que sale del asfalto cuando llueve. La brisa matutina que barre el roció de la noche anterior. El césped recién cortado. El olor a tierra mojada._

 _Me miró pensativo._

 _-Eso ocurre todo el año. - dijo finalmente._

 _Y sonrió de lado._

 _-No... El olor del asfalto cuando llueve sólo ocurre en verano. Porque en invierno no puede oler así, ya que no esta tan caliente._

 _Volvió a sonreír._

 _-¿A dónde vamos con esto?_

 _-Ni idea. Fuiste tú quien preguntó. Yo sólo conteste._

 _-Vale... Aunque tu respuesta fue de poeta._

 _-Más bien de escritor tal vez. Ya sabes que me gusta escribir_

 _-¿Alguna vez escribiste sobre mí?_

 _-No. No me has dado motivo para hacerlo._

 _-O sea que no te inspiró._

 _-No es eso. Más bien me inspiran situaciones._

 _-Está bien. Algún día escribe sobre mí._

 _-Dame alguna razón. -replique divertido._

 _-Akihiko..._

 _-¿Dime?_

 _Hiroki se puso serio y me miró los ojos._

 _-Estoy enamorado de ti._

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mi cabeza empezó a girar hasta descender la revolución por todo mi cuerpo instalándose primordialmente en mi estómago. Sentía tan fuerte las palpitaciones en mi cien que parecía que mi pobre cabeza iría a estallar en cualquier momento.

Hiroki me miraba y no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos. , su declaración habia encendido sus mejillas y parecía que su rostro ardía literalmente.

Mi corazón era un desastre, sino lograba calmar mi mente y apaciguar mi reacción, los latidos serian cada vez más rápidos y fuertes.

Se habia ido todo aquel olor a verano, ya no escuchaba la naturaleza, la respiración, y Hiroki en sí, se habia difumado de mi vista.

Y tenía miedo…

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Solo escuchaba el latido de mi corazón.

Su declaración habia sido tan de repente…sin tacto…como si lo hubiese escupido, lo soltó como si aquellas palabras le estuviesen quemando por mucho tiempo y ya no hubiese podido contenerse.

¿De la misma manera que yo me sentía se sentiría Takahiro si yo me declarase?

¿Se quedaría sin palabras? ¿Al saber que un hombre lo amaba con intensidad?

Mi silencio habia sido muy largo, demasiado para ofender a Hiroki… ¿pero que debía responder?...

Yo no lo amaba.

Su declaración no cambiaba nada, tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que era mi amigo. Pero tampoco me habia hecho verlo de otra forma.

Era eso…mi amigo…

Lleve las manos a mi rosto e intente serenarme, cuando escuche movimiento mi lado.

Hiroki se habia puesto de pie y con ambas manos se limpiaba el pasto que habia quedado en su ropa. Nos encontrábamos a orillas de un rio contemplando una tarde de verano.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo irme- susurro, su tono era el de un Hiroki dolido.

-Espera un momento- dije sosteniedole su mano. Así nos quedamos por unos segundos.

El atardecer, el rio y su corriente, una leve brisa, los juncos moviéndose, Hiroki de pie mirando en contra mío y yo sentado de cara al rio. Tratando de pensar. Algo tan imposible en ese momento.

La mano de Hiroki era cálida y más pequeña que la mía. Y no tenía esta vez la templanza de siempre, sino más bien temblaba como su voz.

-Akihiko…debo irme.

-¡Solo espera Hiroki!

Apreté su mano más fuerte. No quería que se marche, nada sería igual si lo hacía.

-Escucha-su voz era diferente, taciturna, lo conocía muy bien para saber que estaba a punto de llorar- no es necesario que me respondas, pero necesitaba decírtelo ¿sabes? Tengo estos sentimientos desde un tiempo después desde que te conocí. En algún momento debía decirlo, es que ya no podía callarlo más.

Hiroki rara vez hablaba sobre lo que le pasaba y su voz sonaba apagada y hablaba muy rápido como si de pronto se quedase sin aire.

-Te amo- susurro mientras aquella brisa veraniega empezaba a inundar el atardecer trayendo consigo el roció nocturno.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí.

Me habia quedado, o tal nunca tuve, argumentos.

-Sé que amas a Takahiro, pero yo también te quiero, solo quiera que lo supieras.

No podía levantarme.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Qué podria hacer?

¿Qué tendría que hacer?

No podía corresponderle… no quería tampoco herirle.

No quería perderlo, pero tampoco podía quererle como el necesitaba que yo lo hiciese.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo fuerte. En ese momento miles de preguntas batallaban en mi cabeza ¿Debería algún día confesarme ante Takahiro? ¿Sería lo correcto? Takahiro me veía como yo veo a Hiroki, como un gran amigo, un hermano, y sabía muy bien que no habia forma de cambiar esos sentimientos, no en mí.

Porque si otros o no tan fuertes hubiesen sido mis sentimientos hacia él, con la declaración hubiese cambiado algo, aunque sea mínimamente, pero no.

Me sentí terrible por Hiroki, no quería perder nada de nuestra relación, pero algo definitivamente se quebraría de ahí en más…y lo mismo pasaría con Takahiro… jamás sabría sobre esto, jamás.

Xxxxxxxx

Pasaron más de tres meses desde aquel atardecer hasta que lo volví a ver.

Habia pasado ese tiempo preparando mi tesis y en casa de Takahiro, al parecer su pequeño hermano no le iba bien en clases. Aunque no le conocía le ayudaba en sus tareas.

Ese pequeño era realmente tonto… _(Y quién diría que siete años más tarde sería la razón de todo…)._

En ese tiempo mis sentimientos no habían cambiado por nada. Seguía queriendo a Takahiro y Hiroki siempre seria mi preciado amigo.

Pero algo se habia roto y era lo que jamás quería que se rompiese con Takahiro.

-Hiroki…sigues vivo- dije con mi mejor sonrisa cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Estarías mejor si muriera?

El Hiroki de siempre...

-solo vine a traer estos libros.

-Quédatelos si quieres.

-No. Son tuyos. Mi intención es tener una biblioteca con libros que yo haya comprado. No con caridad.

-No lo digas de esa forma.

Se encogió de hombros y volteo para irse.

-¡Espera! No crees que debería hablar sobre…

Era la frase y las palabras menos adecuadas para los dos. El jamás hablaba sobre sus sentimientos y yo los desembocaba en la escritura. Ninguno de los dos sabía comunicarse como se debía.

Ninguno de los dos éramos de tomar decisiones…pero esta vez era necesario…

Hiroki intento irse nuevamente pero de repente giro bruscamente hacia mí y sin darme cuenta tenía sus labios encima mío y sin querer abrí mi boca para recibirlo.

Hacia tanto que no sentía el calor de otra persona cerca mío que por un momento perdí la noción de que quien me besaba era Hiroki.

-Déjame reemplazarlo. -susurro agitadamente a mi oído. -déjame...

Me sentí embriagado con sus palabras. Por su boca húmeda, su respiración. Y él calor que desprendía su cuerpo debajo de aquella ligera ropa otoñal.

-No creo que...

-Haremos de cuenta que soy el. Tu amado Takahiro. Déjame hacerlo.

-Hiroki...

-No soy Hiroki... Cierra los ojos... Piensa que soy él.

Me deje llevar por la situación.

Y termino en algo que me perseguirá creo que hasta el final de mis días.

Años más tarde me confeso que hizo aquello pensando que cambiaría mis sentimientos. Pero eso ni siquiera se acercó al objetivo.

Me hizo creer de tal forma que era Takahiro que inconscientemente susurre su nombre un par de veces en aquella intimidad que tuvimos.

Sin quererlo lo herí de mil maneras.

Habíamos cometido el peor error que se podía cometer en una amistad.

Y seguramente ese fantasma nos acecharía por siempre.

Después de ese día no volví a saber de él hasta un tiempo después.

Fue en su departamento. Y nuestro encuentro duro unos instantes interrumpidos por un joven más alto que Hiroki. Quien me grito que "Hiro-san " era de él.

Aquella vivencia hizo solamente reafirmar mi situación con Takahiro.

...

Tal vez Hiroki nunca lo sepa.

Pero de alguna forma escribí sobre él.

De alguna forma hizo que dejara a un lado las novelas y escribiera algo biográfico.

Y es que necesitaba de alguna forma escribir esta experiencia.

Y de alguna forma replantearme lo importante que Hiroki Kamijou es en algún punto en mi vida.

Y también en cierto modo gracias a que escribí estas pequeñas líneas en su nombre, me hace recordar, que tan ciego estaba.

Que tanto quería a Takahiro, pero no lo amaba. Que tanto aprecio la amistad de Hiroki.

A lo largo de estos años me di cuenta que Hiroki y Takahiro siempre serian esos amigos tan preciados y necesarios en la vida de un hombre.

Y con Takahiro nunca había sido yo. Solamente me limitaba a ser perfecto.

Años más tarde cuando me enamore definitivamente de Misaki nunca se me hizo difícil ser quien de verdad era. Y eso me tranquilizaba porque sabía que Misaki me quería con todos mis enormes defectos.

No sé de qué manera me amaba Hiroki pero me siento bien de que ya no lo haga.

Me siento feliz de verlo feliz junto a con quien está ahora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

10 años más tarde.

Ahora se ha vuelto una persona temeraria.

Sus alumnos le tienen miedo y son muy pocos y valientes los que se atreven a tomar sus clases.

Sólo un verdadero amante de la literatura puede aprobar con él.

Ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser.

Cuando le conocí sonreía más. Era más sociable y tenía un semblante joven.

Ahora queda poco de eso. O por lo menos eso creó yo. No hemos distanciado. Y tal vez esa sea la careta que quiere usar frente de mí.

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10 años.

Forjamos una gran amistad.

Cuando estaba por sacar mi primer libro fue él quien leyó el manuscrito.

Y cada vez que sale un libro mío a la venta el religiosamente compra 3.

En su casa hay una estantería dedicada a mí.

Ninguno de los dos, jamás menciono de nuevo lo ocurrido aquella tarde de otoño en mi departamento.

Y me siento tranquilo y feliz al ver el rumbo que tomaron nuestras vidas.

Creo demasiado en el destino para saber que mi lugar es aquí con Misaki, y el suyo es con aquel joven llamado Nowaki, quien ha logrado ponerle un anillo de compromiso. Aunque él me lo niegue.

Si ambos hubiésemos tomado otro camino aquella vez, dudo que fuésemos tan felices como hoy en día lo somos.

Ambos nacimos para complementarnos pero no de esa forma.

Y sin quererlo el "demonio Kamijou" inspiro una situación… la cual logro colarse entre mis escritos y vivir por siempre impreso, sobreviviendo al tiempo.

 _Usami Akihiko._


End file.
